El primer amor en la academia (Durararaloid)
by Natsuno Hanako-sama
Summary: La historia se inspira en la cancion de vocaloid poseedora del mismo nombre. Shizu/Mika/Iza porque el amor ... en ikebukuro es todo menos normal.


First love academy (Durararaloid)

"Seguramente tienes una imagen ciertamente negativa de mi. No te culpo. Somos completamente diferentes. Desde nuestras calificaciones hasta nuestra imagen social, caracter e incluso nuestra forma al andar. Pero aun asi lograste clavarte muy profundo en mi pecho, te adueñaste de mi corazon y nunca mas lo regresaste"

Shizuo Heiwajima el mas fuerte de todos los estudiantes de la academia Raira, aquel que odia la violencia pero siempre se mete en peleas, el terror de los profesores y el alumnado por igual.

Aterrados con solo ver su cabellos rubio, su uniforme desarreglado para una mayor comodidad y su expresion atemorizante por naturaleza, solian evitar en contacto con el. Su fama de chico malo habia sido otorgada por culpa de otros quienes lo provocaban pero todos lo ignoraban.

Le temian.

Ignorando el hecho de que le gustaria ser un buen estudiante ,y no solo un mediocre, los profesores lo tachaban de rufian y no se molestaban en llamarle la atencion por sus calificaciones bajas o siquiera intentar acercarce a el.

Lo despreciaban.

Sumado a eso, y haciendo mucho peor la estancia en la escuela, la existencia de "La pulga" (tambien conocido como Orihara Izaya) quien desde el primer momento desperto en el un unico sentimiento.

Odio.

No habia una razó odio a primera vista. Como el amor...pero sin amor y con muchas ganas de molerlo a golpes.

O matarlo.

¿A quien no le paso?

De todos modos, no todo era malo. Tenia amigos despues de todo. No eran muchos pero al menos eran...buenos.

Kadota y Shinra.

¿Lo ven? No eran muchos. Pero sin duda eran indispensables para poder mantener la calma en la escuela. Y eran lo que hacia soportable su estancia en ese ellos y "él".

La persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Ryugamine Mikado.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil, el mas joven en la historia de la escula, dos años menor que él. De calificaciones perfectas y buena actitud, contrario al mismo Shizuo. Pero lo mas importante, un chico.

Un amor imposible pero aun asi el iba a confesarse.

Con esto en mente apreto ligeramente la carta entre sus manos.

Ryugamine Mikado sabia que la gente paranoica solia sentirse observada y por un momento temio por su salud mental pero luego de 15 minutos decidio buscar la razon de esa sensación.

Disimuladamente sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del salón, donde vio unos cabellos dorados como el sol y unos ojos color miel que habia aprendido a reconocer.

Con un ligero suspiro se levanto de su asiento para abandonar el papeleo y acercarse a la puerta y abrirla tan rapido que no dio tiempo a su sempai para reaccionar.

El Fortissimo parpadeo perplejo al encontrarse con dos zafiros viendolo fijamente mientras los labios color cereza del menos se apretaban en una ligera mueca.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿eh?

\- Si quieres decirme algo, mejor dilo ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer... etto... Heiwashima-sempai ¿acaso se siente enfermo?- murmuro sorprendido el mas bajo parandose de puntitas para juntar su frente con la del otro que paso a ser un tomate.

\- N-no es eso. Yo queria ... decirte que... no puedo hacer esto...

\- ¿Hacer que...?- la pregunta no llego a oidos del rubio porque salio corriendo tan pronto como pudo al grito de "No puedo ninguna manera"

El menor estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando una voz cantarina llamo su nombre.

\- Mikado-kun~ mi querido angel te exttrañe ... desde ayer que no te veo- dijo dramaticamente un azabache de ojos carmesi seguido de unas chicas que parecian adorarlo.

\- Orihara-san ya le dije que deje de acosarme. No estoy interesado.

\- Ah~ Tan timido. ¿Que quieres hacer cuando salgamos el sabado?- pregunto mientras le entregaba una rosa roja que fue ignorada por el mas bajo.

\- Tengo que estudiar. Otro dia sera. Deberias estudiar tambien los examenes seran pronto- comento intentando alejarse y fallando al ser atrapado entre los brazos del moreno mayor.

\- Que frio Mika-chan pero te perdonare porque eres mi humano favorito y porque te preocupaste por mi bienestar. Como recompensa que tal si te regalo mi virginidad...ahora- Dicho esto introdujo una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del menor.

\- Eso es acoso sexual contesto el de miraza azulina mientras buscaba ayuda entre las chicas presentes pero estas solo lo veian con envidia y dolor antes de irse- "Voy a ser violado"

\- Izaya-kun... alejate de Mikado- esa voz profunda, acompañada de un rugido furioso fueron la campana de salvacion de Mikado.

Pero mientras perseguia a Izaya perdio su preciada carta. Que dicho sea de paso fue a parar a los pies del kouhai que noto su nombre escrito en la carta por lo que decidio abrirla y leerla.

-"Cuando veo tu cabello mecerse con el viento mi corazon se acelera. Si fijo mis ojos en los tuyos me pierdo en un cielo azul eterno y puro..."- El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar esta frase y olvidando a su enemigo jurado reviso sus bolsillos traseros.

\- La carta... - volteo a ver al menor aterrado por la reaccion de este esperando asco o miedo pero se encontro con una calida sonrisa.

\- Me halagan estas palabras tan bellas...-

-Mikado! ME abandonaste crei que pasariamos el recreo juntos! ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- dijo dramaticamente un rubio entrando en el salon ignorando a los otros dos presentes.

\- Masaomi... Te quiero pero no te aguanto.

\- ¿Que? ¡cuanta crueldad!

\- Estuviste hablando de Saki por dos horas no podia aguantarte mas tiempo

\- Ah! Que dulce. Solo eran celos. Mikado tu eres mi mejor y mas grande amigo asi que no...

\- Kida- llamo el joven con una sonrisa amable, su amigo lo miro- termina la frase y no dormiras conmigo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Que? Pero es la maraton de videojuegos...

\- Kida. Ve a buscar a Anri y almuerza con ella. Hoy no quiero verte.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No pero creo que si te me acercas estos dos te matan- comento señalando a los dos sempais rodeados por un aura oscura.

Sentia simplemente una extraña fascinacion con el pequeño Mikado. Habia descubierto que el era la persona mas similar a el en todo el mundo. Algunos decian que Aoba se pareci a el.

Tontos ilusos.

SI era manipulador y le gustaba jugar con la gente pero el no veia esa necesidad de ser necesitado, de actuar como un dios.

No deseaba estas entre las aguas tranquilas y las aguas profundas nadando libremente y causando problemas que luego cuando todo se volveira desastrozo convertirse en quien los salvaria. El odiado y despreciado pero necesario e indispensable. Aquel que movia los hilos de un juego retorcido.

Mikado y el si.

Hasta se parecian fisicamente con el creador de los Dollars.

Sabian lo que era querer formar parte del mundo, y controlarlo, crear caos para luego detenerlo y arreglar todo siendo indispensable para la gente. El deseo de ser como un dios, o segun la definicion del pequeño un demonio.

Ese niño comprendia lo que sentia.

No era tan bueno como el aun. Pero con el tiempo aprenderia. Podria ser su compañero permanente.

Podria alejarlo de la soledad.

Podria ser suyo y ser quien mas lo necesitara. Sin tener que hacer algo caotico para ser necesitado solo por ser a quien el quiere.

Podria ser su todo, y el podria ser el suyo. Cada uno complementándose.

Si.

Por fin encontraba a alguien que podia ocupar ese lugar tan especial.

Amaba a todos los humanos, pero Mikado era mas que simplemente un humano mas.

El era la representacion mas pura de la humanidad. Paso de ser su peon favorito a su humano favorito.

No le importaria si otro ser humano era herido o incluso si moria pero si se trataba de Mikado, facilmente podria diferir en su reaccion.

Mikado era especial y debia ser suyo.

Muchas cosas lo tenian preocupado.

Anri y su latente necesidad de escapar de su humanidad detras de un simple "soy un parasito" que cada vez era mas debil y poco a poco le era mas dificil resistirse a la cancion de Saika. Masaomi que parecia estresado enfrentándose con los cuadrados azules, gracias a su rivalidad con los pañuelos amarillos.

La desaparicion de sus compañeros administradores del grupo Dollars que recien nacía y parecia comenzar a ganar influencia poco a poco.

Tenia 100 miembros oficiales en la pagina de Dollars y el numero aumentaba. Tal vez podria usarlos paara hacer algo importante.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro la paz de la habitacion se vio interrumpida por Kida quien entro ccomo un torbellino llevandose por delante un par de sillas. El rubio tomo su mochila y luego de acercarse a darle un beso en la frente se encamino a la puerta.

-Mikado me voy. No se si volvere pronto o si volvere siquiera pero...nunca te olvidare- dijo dramaticamente mientras veia a su compañero con una expresion ciertamente seria.

\- Masaomi...¿Donde vas?- cuestiono un tanto confundido el de ojos azules. Su mejor amigo miro al horizonte de manera enigmatica unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Voy a volverme un maestro pokemon- declaro. Mikado tomo con firmeza una pluma entre sus dedos antes de arrojarsela al rubio y lograr metersela en la boca.

\- No te pongas tan serio para decir idioteces- dicho esto empujo al rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios acompañado de una ligera sonrisa.

\- Ese idiota...

\- ¿Estas ocupado Ryugamine-kun?- una voz suave y carente de emociones fue la que llamo su atencion. Frente a el estaba la alumna de intercambio y sempai mas admirada -al menos de la poblacion femenina- de toda la escuela. Vorona.

\- ¿Desea algo sempai?

\- El tema que deseo tratar contigo involucra al individuo de nombre Heiwajima Shizuo y puede que indirectamente al que recibe el nombre de Orihara Izaya...

\- ¿Que sucede con ellos?

\- Parecen sentir una atraccion fisica hacia tu persona. Esto puede ocasionar problemas a futuro por lo que vine a aclarar algo. Heiwajima es mi presa y algun dia lo matare. Si decides relacionarte sentimentalmente con el y lo vuelves dedil debere deshacerme de ti. Sin mas que decir adios- dicho esto la rubia estaba a punto de irse pero se encontro frente a una notablemente molesta Anri.

\- No puedo permitir que amenaces a Ryugamine-kun y te retires tan facilmente. Si intentas dañar a mi amigo debere cortarte y asegurarme de mantenerlo a salvo. Procura pensar lo que le diras a tus kohai sempai... puede desencadenar en algo peligroso.


End file.
